Kejadian Aneh
by Chiko Yumi
Summary: hanya sebuah cerita penistaan dimana si author juga oc-nya(Yumi) ikutan masuk dalam keanehan para elemental Bbb dkk, dan ini hanya kumpulan drabble. kalian punya request? silahkan :) Warn : sho-ai, ooc, FBBB.


*hening* krik...krik.

Taufan : Woi mana author? *lihat kiri-kanan*

All : entahlah *mengangkat bahu*

Chiko : *nongol tiba-tiba* YEEEI HAI SEMUANYA!

All : HANTU! *teriak gaje*

Chiko : Hei ini aku *pundung*

All : maaf

Gempa : ini fict apaan thor?

Chiko : ini fict penghilang stress, abisnya pelangi (?) diotak lagi kosong buat lanjutin fict siapa yang harus aku pilih?

.

 **Boboiboy milik animonsta**

 **kecuali Gempa milik Hali-kun #dibacok.**

 **Chara : author, OC, elemental Boboiboy DKK.**

 **Warn : ooc, gaje, ada serbuk yaoi, typo, humor hancur, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading :D**

 _Summary : Hanya sebuah cerita penistaan dimana si author juga oc-nya ikutan masuk dalam keanehan para elemental Boboiboy dkk, dan ini hanya kumpulan drabble._

 _._

 _._

 **TAUFAN (hati gue hancur).**

Dipagi yang cerah disebuah halaman belakang rumah kecil ada seorang gadis yang sibuk makan camilan kecil, gadis itu mempunyai rambut dikuncir kuda mata beriris hijau juga menggunakan jepitan rambut berbentuk kupu-kupu hijau muda, dia menggunakan kaos hijau muda polos dan celana jeans selutut. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis lain datang.

"Oi, lu lagi ngapain?" tanya author pada Yumi yang lagi asik-asiknya makan.

"Yah, makanlah lo kira gua lagi nyumpel idung pake tisu gegara nosebleed abis lihat adegan yaoi?" sewot Yumi yang membuat author hanya diam ditempat.

Tiba –tiba datang seorang pemuda berpakaian serba biru juga matanya yang bewarna biru langsung meluk author secara mendadak dan nangis gaje. (author digebukin fg-nya Taufan).

"Thor, tolongin gua!" teriak Taufan yang membuat author langsung mendorongnya hingga jatuh dan lepasin pelukannya.

"Ada apa sih? Baru datang main peluk-peluk aja," tanya author yang dalam hati sebenarnya udah lompat-lompat senang bisa dipeluk Taufan. (dibunuh fg-nya Taufan)

"Hali dia... dia..." (tolong kalian baca kata 'dia' itu 50 kali), author dan Yumi yang sudah sabar menunggu jadi kesal dan segera saja perempatan siku-siku bertengger manis diwajah mereka, kemudian...

DUAGHT!

Mereka langsung menjitak kepala Taufan saking kesalnya dan pemuda tadi kepalanya udah benjol sana-sini.

"LO MAU CERITA APA GAK SIH!" teriak Yumi gak nyante.

"DARI TADI NGOMONG DIA DIA MULU!" ditambah teriakan indah dari author yang suaranya melebihi suara ikan buntal yang sedang tersedak (?) makanannya.

"Iya gua mau cerita, dengerin dong!" seru Taufan gak terima kepalanya menjadi korban amukan gadis tomboy dan satu lagi gadis yang suaranya yang sangat indah melebihi kecoa yang lagi terbang.

"GIMANA KAMI MAU DENGER KALO DARI TADI LO CUMAN NGOMONG 'Hali dia.. dia..' SEBANYAK 50 KALI TAU GAK!" seru Yumi dengan menirukan gaya Taufan saat panik tadi.

"Eh.. iya kah?"

GUBRAK!

pertanyaan polos dari Taufan tadi sukses membuat author dan Yumi langsung pingsan ditempat dan mereka ingin sekali menghajarnya pake golok plus tongkat bisbol.

"Hadoh.. oi Yumi tolong lo bawa golok plus tongkat bisbol kesini," pinta author sambil mengelus kepalanya, kemudian Yumi langsung pergi kedalam rumah untuk mengambil golok dan tongkat bisbol, tak berapa lama kemudian gadis itu kembali dengan membawa barang yang diinginkan oleh si author.

"Nih golok, tongkatnya biar gua yang pegang," kata gadis itu sambil ngasih golok ke author dan langsung diterimanya.

"Eh itu golok sama tongkat bisbol buat apa?" tanya Taufan yang tidak menyadari kalau ajalnya sudah dekat.

"Hohoho..." tawa author kayak di film _santanaclus_ dari negara seberang.

"Oh gak ada kami hanya pengen bacok lo pake golok plus pake tongkat bisbol ini boleh?" tanya Yumi dengan senyum manis plus aura gelap yang berada disekitarnya.

"Hoo... begitu, bole– EH APA?!" awalnya si Taufan manggut-manggut kemudian kaget saat otaknya baru connect seketika dia langsung lari dan dikejar oleh duo demon.

Dan terjadilah adegan yang mengerikan antara mereka lebih baik momen begini disensor dulu ya para reader.

 **(1 jam kemudian)**

Setelah puas menghajar Taufan (jelas-jelas itu lebih mirip pembunuhan) yang tergeletak dilantai dengan lebam plus benjol di sana sini kemudian author mendekatinya sambil ngasih jus jeruk dan Yumi kembali kerumah mengembalikan tongkat bisbol dan golok tadi.

"Nih minum dulu,"

" Eh makasih!" teriak Taufan yang tak lagi peduli pada lukanya.

" Nah lo mau cerita apa? Tapi cerita nya yang bener awas kalo gak gua bunuh lo nanti,"

ancaman author tak diperdulikan oleh Taufan yang lagi asik minum. Setelah minumnya habis entah kerasukan apa ato bagaimana tiba-tiba Taufan udah nangis kejer sambil guling-guling dilantai kayak bayi.

"Hue..." hingga kami berdua dilihatin sama orang-orang yang lagi jalan didekat rumah.

Dan terjadi bisik-bisik antara mereka dan author juga gak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Udah woi!, malu maluin aja lo mau cerita apa gak sih!" teriak Yumi sambil berlari mendekat.

"Iya!, huh begini Hali dia... dia... dia pelukan dan berciuman ama Gempa HUEE!" yah setidaknya Taufan tidak melakukan hal yang sama lagi.

"HEEE!" teriak Yumi dan author abis mendengar berita itu dengan mata terbuka lebar nyaris keluar dari tempatnya (ni author udah mulai lebay -_-).

"DARIMANA LO TAU?" teriak Yumi sambil mengoncangkan tubuh Taufan yang lagi guling-guling di tepi jalan.

"Gue lihat sendiri! Mereka ciuman dibibir berdua haa!" teriakan Taufan membuat telinga Yumi yang notabane deket ama si Taufan hampir membuatnya budek seketika.

Tiba-tiba orang yang memiliki predikat sebagai kekasih atau uhuksemeuhuk Taufan langsung datang dengan seorang pemuda berparas imut beriris gold disampingnya dan dipeluk oleh Halilintar.

"Oi! Ngapain ribut-ribut disini malu maluin aja," ketus Hali pada kami bertiga.

"Kami sedang ada pertunjukkan topeng monyet lo tau gak," sewot Yumi.

"Hah! TOPENG MONYET, MANA MONYETNYA!" teriak Halilintar sambil celingak celinguk lihat adegan yang ia sukai (author ditusuk pedang halilintar).

Kemudian Yumi dan author langsung menunjuk Taufan yang masih guling-gulingan dilantai dan sukses membuat Hali ternganga ditempat.

"JIAH... LO NGAPAIN SIH URING-URINGAN DISANA!" tunjuk Halilintar kearah Taufan.

"Gimana gue kagak uring-uringan lihat lo berdua ama orang lain!" seru Taufan yang sudah menyelesaikan aksi (?) nya.

"Maksud lo?" tanya Hali dengan tampang minta dihajar pake gerudi taufan.

"Ya elah ni anak! Wah frustasi dah gua!" teriak Taufan sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Begini Hali maksud Taufan itu lo pacaran ama dia ya?" jelas Yumi dengan santai sambil menunjuk pemuda disamping Halilintar.

Kemudian Hali langsung melihat orang disampingnya kemudian mengerti maksud jalan pikiran trio tersebut.

"Oh... gue pikir ada apa, iya gue pacaran ama Gempa dan Taufan sekarang kita putus aja deh,"

JLEB! CRACK!

Permintaan dari Halilintar tadi sukses membuat hati Taufan serasa ditusuk jutaan belati yang sangat tajam dan langsung membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping.

Dan yang terparahnya adalah Halilintar mengatakannya dengan wajah yang tidak memiliki dosa sekalipun.

"HUA HALI KEJAM!" dan Taufan langsung lari menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Selamat Hali lo punya pacar baru traktir kita ya?" nih author bukannya menghibur Taufan malah takjub dengan Halilintar.

"Boleh~"

Dan cerita ini berakhir dengan Taufan yang patah hati akibat Halilintar yang selingkuh.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(SELESAI)**

Taufan : author lo nistain gua!

Me : iyalah KABURR! #kabur

Taufan : WOI JANGAN LARI LO *ngejar chiko pake hoverboard*

Yumi : Eh... abaikan mereka, bagi kalian yang mau **request** diperbolehkan kok *smile*, malah dianjurkan. Dan bagi penggemar **BOIFANG** maaf authornya lebih minat sama **FANGBOY** karena gemes aja haha.

 **Jadi yang mau request silahkan dan ini bakal dilanjutkan tapi kalo gak ada sampai disini saja. Bye semua :D**

 _ **So mind to review here?**_


End file.
